


Habits

by Twykad



Series: Malec Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Character Development, Character Study, Cute, Drabble, Flash Fic, Fluff, Introspection, Love, M/M, Malec Week 2017, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lot of it, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Malec week! Day one: future sceneAlec loves routines, he has always needed one.





	Habits

A routine. Alec had always needed one, still needed it. It kept him grounded, it was reassuring. It made him feel in control. This was probably why his relationship with Magnus had surprised many at first. Magnus wasn't known for being the routine kind of guy. Alec liked to think it was the reason why they completed each others so well.

 

Alec loved everything Magnus brought to his life; the excitement, the magic, the wonderful feeling of being alive, at last, after all these years of surviving, struggling through his life and losing himself a little more everydays. Holding so tight on his routine he didn't realise it was killing him, curling around his neck like a snake, strangling him.

 

He was shattering when Magnus found him, when he teached him how to love and how to breath… How to live.

Things had changed since then, the dates, not always planned, the nights he spent at his boyfriend's loft, the impromptu visits he made, always welcomed by Magnus’ soft loving smile, the touches he used to hate from others which he suddenly adored. And slowly, slowly, Magnus’ home started to feel like his.

This is why he didn't hesitate a bit when Magnus asked him to move in, it was an immediate yes.

But living with Magnus, outside the Institute, away from his siblings… It was a big change. It wasn't easy, it was a stronger break in his routine. A break he wasn't well prepared for. It has been perfect the first few days but things had been catastrophic the month after. Alec had been cranky, stressed and impatient. He had lost his bearings and was constantly trying to find the right place for him in Magnus’ life and home.

Magnus had been so patient with him Alec was amazed and it made him adore the warlock even more. He almost wanted to cry, overwhelmed by his boyfriend's love. He had showed him the way with hug and kisses.

 

It had taken time but Alec had found his marks. Magnus had let him dragged him into a loving comfortable  routine. Magnus understood how much the shadowhunter needed it and to Alec, it was beautiful.

Whoever woke up first will wake the other with caresses and kisses before getting up and make breakfast. If Alec had had a night shift, Magnus would bring a trail with all kind of foods and fresh coffee in bed and they would cuddle the whole morning. When Magnus went back home late, he knew a hot bath and a massage will be waiting for him. Of course they would fight sometimes, of course it wasn’t always easy. But it was their routine. Their habits. Some of their many way to show their feelings for each others. Their love. And they wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

It was the strong smell of coffee that woke him up this morning. Alec didn’t expected it because he hadn’t had a night shift, he had went home quite early actually. His eyes still closed, he thought back about last night. They had put a movie on their gigantic TV, Magnus’ last acquisition, and snuggled against each other, cuddling until their soft and loving kisses become more passionate. They had ended up in the bedroom, making slow love, forgetting everything about the world but themselves.

 

He didn’t crack an eye open, but smiled, feeling Magnus’ lips on his and chuckled when the warlock nuzzled his nose against his. 

 

“Wake up, sleepy head.” Magnus said, gently stroking his hair.

 

Alec groaned softly and wrap his arms around him, holding him close. Magnus let his head fall on the crook of his neck and the shadowhunter could feel him grinning against his skin. Alec breathed in his hair, inhaling his boyfriend’s scent.

When he finally opened his eyes, he pulled away from Magnus, just enough to see his face and his bright, gold cat-eyes. Alec couldn’t even begin to explain how much he loved them, how beautiful they were and how he wished he could drown in them. Magnus was still smiling.

 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

 

Alec was smiling too now, nuzzling his nose again against Magnus’ in sweet loving eskimo kisses.

 

“Alec?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you marry me?”

 

Alec froze, just the time of a second, before kissing Magnus, full on the mouth.

 

“Yes, yes I will.” He answered breathlessly.

  
And they smiled, like they had never smiled before. And never before they had been so happy. Alec didn’t know if this will bring change in their routine, he didn’t know if he’d had had to change his habits, but he didn’t care, not anymore. As long as he was with Magnus everything will be fine, everything will be love. Their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed ! ^^


End file.
